The Kid (The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) Sequel)
by shirosakura911
Summary: The whole crew thought Whitebeard has no biological child or even a wife. But, that's what they thought... Marco, Ace, Thatch, Izou and the others were shocked to find out something that will someday shocked the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"What?!" The Whitebeard family were shocked as they looked at a boy standing beside Whitebeard itself. Whitebeard only laughed.

"Yes my sons! I would like you to meet my biological child, Kai!" All their jaw dropped into the floor.

 _Two days before the incident._ Marco asked Ace to scout the next island.

"No problem." He kissed the man's cheek before jumping overboard to get into his boat. Marco just smiled and waited for the kid to arrived. Not more two minutes, he saw a fire ball shoot in the sky. The fire ball explode forming the Jolly Roger of Whitebeard. Marco grinned. This kid…

"Alright! Set sail! We're going to the next island!" He shouted.

"Ayy!" His brothers responded. The ship sailed and soon landed on the island. They dropped the anchor and the bridge that serves as an entrance and exit to the ship. The crew walked down and proceeded to the town. Marco stayed to watch the ship. He looked around. The deck is empty. Only thing you could see is Whitebeard reading a newspaper. He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the railing.

Night came. Marco was patrolling the ship. None of his brothers came back. Not even Ace. Best guess, Thatch and Izou is with him. Knowing the two of them, they'll introduced Ace into things that he doesn't want to know. He shivered by that thought retired in his room. But before he shut his room, he saw something emerged from the tip of the mountain. He immediately blew the candle off and close his door but leaving a small opening for him to see what the creature is.

The creature was color white. It has white wings. That's the only description that Marco knows. He thought it will fly away, but it flew towards the Moby Dick. There he saw the creature circling around the boat.

It's looking for a place to land? Or is it searching for something? He slightly backed up from the door when the creature landed in front of him. That's when he saw the real structure of the creature. The creature is in a shape of a man. It's clothes is a white tuxedo. It's wings are not just ordinary wings. It's wings are shining like diamonds. He tried to glanced at the man's face but it was wearing a mask and a hat. The mask is a plain white mask. No eye holes or lip holes. Just plain. His hat is round with silver feathers in one side. A cowboy hat like Ace but the shape is round. The man looked around and kneeled. It's glow started to fade. It faded and faded until the man's color is natural under the moon light. He tried to look closely. He saw the man knocked on the door of Whitebeard! Marco was trying to decide whether he should capture the man or watch. In the end, he sat down and watch.

The man knocked again. He opened the door and was greeted by a smile. Marco stood by and waited. He then heard Whitebeard's voice.

"I thought you'll never come, my child." Marco's eyes widened.

 _Child?_

 **hey guys this is my second story and this is a sequel of my first story which is The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) . so yeah as always, please leave any reviews suggestions and etc. don't forget to follow this story or just simply add this on your favorite list... YOHOHO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _celestia-layla, GreenDrkness and ZiaV_ for following this story**

 **2**

One day before the incident. Marco didn't sleep at that time. He was busy thinking who is that man that Whitebeard just called 'child.' After Whitebeard called him, he fully entered the room. Marco heard no more voices.

Marco shook his head. He then heard voices. He went into the railing of the ship and saw all the crew coming back into the ship. He sighed. I wonder where Ace is. One by one, the crew got back into the ship. They began talking about what they did last night and etc. Marco didn't pay attention to it that much. He turned around and felt a warm lips on his cheek.

"Hey Marco." Ace hugged the man in its waist and buried his face on its neck. Marco smiled and hugged the kid back. He patted the kid's head.

"So...mind telling me where you were last night?" Ace shivered at the question. He knew Marco noticed it and slowly removed their embrace. By the time Ace let go, he saw the kid's red face.

"It's… definitely a nightmare for me. While we were walking in the street, Thatch pulled me into a bar. The girls inside the bar began to walk towards us. I was about to leave when a lot of girls blocked me." Ace shivered a bit. "Soon the girls started to touched my back and my chest. It was … really scary. Then they began to touch my ass. I stopped them and ran towards the doorway leaving Thatch behind. I found Izou and told him what happened. Vista was there so I tag along the whole time we've been into the island." Ace hugged the man again.

Damn you Thatch! Speaking of the devil, he saw Thatch being scolded by Izou in a corner. He smirked. Ace removed his embrace and looked at Marco. He grinned and kissed the man in the lips. Both close their eyes and began to move their lips with a smooth rhythm.

"Ahh!" Marco opened his eyes and saw Thatch covering his eyes. He send a signal to Izou, who is currently walking towards them. Izou nodded and shut Thatch mouth with his. Marco slightly smiled and circled his arm in the kid's waist and gently gripped the kid's hair. Ace removed his arm on the man's neck and started to caress its chest. The man groaned. He let go of the kiss leaving Ace needy. He saw the kid pouted. He chuckled and peck the kid's pouting lips.

"Later." He murmured and let the kid's lips go.

Hours before the incident. Marco and Ace pulled the anchor. They are ready to set sail.

"Wait my sons. Do not set sail yet." Marco was questioned.

"Are we waiting for someone Pops?" the old man smiled and stood. The whole crew looked at him.

"I know I haven't told you this for a long time and for that I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Many years ago, I met a woman whom I later on loved so much. She was extraordinary." The whole crew didn't comment or anything. Instead they listen to their old man's tale.

"I remember she told me that if I knew her greatest secret, I will not love her anymore. I told her that I will still love her, no matter what." He grinned. "She was a devil. A product of darkness."

The crew gasped. The old man laughed at his sons reactions. He continued. "I still love her. Then before I set sail, she gave birth to our child." That made the whole crew looked at each other.

"Yes. I have a child. My child is of course a half devil and half human. Because of the other half, my child sailed and fought for a miracle created from the heavens called Angel's fruit." He stopped. Marco began to formulate the answer in his mind. He spoke.

"Pops, this is the island where your child lives." All of the crew looked at him. He saw the old man's grinned. "I saw him Pops. I saw him last night landed on the ship." This made Whitebeard burst into laughter. Because of his laughed they didn't notice someone already landed on their ship.

"My child! Come introduce yourself to your brothers!" All of them looked at the man who is slowly walking towards Whitebeard.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 _Back to the present_. The whole crew was speechless. Who would have thought that their Pops already have a child of his own? Scratch that. Biological child. That child is standing in front of them. The child only bowed to them as a sign of greeting. They waited for him to speak but he stood up straight and fix his hat. His hat covers his eyes so they can't see them.

"Why wouldn't he speak?" One of them manage to speak. Whitebeard put his hand on the child's shoulders.

"She's mute." More reason to be shocked. The child is mute?!

"My wife and I believe that it's because of the Angel Fruit. Because it's an Angel, it will create some side effects. And muteness is one of them.

She's mute? Ace thought. "Wait…. She?!" Whitebeard calls that man in white tuxedo a she!

Whitebeard laughed. "Oh? You thought my child's male? Gurarara! What a pervert sons I have!" The crew looked away. It's true that they thought that child is a male.

"Then Pops! Can we fight?!" The old man chuckled at Ace's request. Marco hold the kid's shoulder. He whispered in his ear.

"What do you think your doing?!" The kid shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want to know." Ace set his fists on fire. The crew gave way to their fight. Ace send his fire on the direction of Whitebeard's child. She didn't even move so she was caught in the flames of Ace.

"Eh?" That's all that Ace can say. Why didn't she move? Did she blocked it? Then he heard a flapping wings above him. Before he looked up, he was kicked in the face sending him to the direction of Marco who is currently watching with awe. Both of them fell on their knees from her attacked.

"Damn…" They both say and tried to stand up. There they saw her white tuxedo caught in flames. Because of the wind, the flames quickly devoured her whole clothes including her hat.

"Woah." The crew are looking at a new person. They thought it was a man, but now you can clearly see that this child right in front of them is a female. A dark blue cloth run's across her neck making an X style and the edges covered her breasts. It was then tied on her waist. She is wearing a black baggy shorts that looks like Ace's and black boots with a grey sole. Her hat is already colored black but it's feathers still remain silver. Her wings are glittering under the Sun's ray.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

It's been a week since Whitebeard introduced his daughter to his sons. And it's been a week that Ace and Marco have an intimate moment with each other. Why? Ace was hanging around with Kai a lot more than him. It's not like he was jealous. No. He is jealous. Come on! Ace keeps on talking about her and this and that. Not that he is irritated. He tried not to, cause Kai is their Pops flesh and blood child. Speaking of her, she really is mute but good thing she can still communicate with them by sign language. Good thing they quite understand her. Still, the fact that Ace was really amazed by her made him jealous.

One night, Marco is in a night shift. He was sitting in the balcony enjoying the song of the sea. Whenever he hear the waves, it made his mind at peace. He closed his eyes and savored the cold breeze caressing his bare chest. He was so relaxed that he didn't notice someone sat beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Kai sitting beside him. The girl was not looking at him. She just stared at the horizon. The moon light shine bright illuminating the night sky. She was sitting on Marco's left side. Now that he notice, she was wearing an eye patch on her left eye. Not that everyone notice cause she always hide her face with her hat. She was still not talking and Marco felt awkward staring at her. He was about to looked at the sea when the moon light hit Kai's face. Marco gasped in surprised. As soon as the light shone in her face, he saw her eye. It was filmy and white. She notice his gasped and turned her head to face him. Marco continued to stare on her eye. The next thing that she did even shocked him more.

"It's rude to stare." Marco lost his words. All of the people on this ship knew that she is mute. And now, she is freaking speaking to him.

"W-what? … you can talk?!" Kai slightly chuckled at the man's reaction. She turned her head and faced the vast sea.

"I never did say I can't." Marco is now confused.

"Pops said you can't talk… how come.." ok Marco lost it. He doesn't have any idea what to ask now.

"Look, I can speak. It's just that I don't wanted to ok?" Marco opened his mouth but then shut it when he felt the she was about to say something.

"As far as you know, I'm half devil and half human. Because I deny my other half, I sailed away from home and found the Angel's fruit. A Zoan type." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because it's angel, and I have a devil blood, this is what happened to me. My eye looks like blind but it can see very well in the dark than light." A cloud began to cover the moon.

"When there is light there is dark. Same goes through with me." Marco looked at her face. She was clearly not showing any emotions but when you looked at her eye closely, there is a lot of emotion.

"This eye is the product of light, the other one... is the dark." She shut her eyes and heaved a heavy sighed.

"It is so dark that I hid it away." She opened her eyes, looked at the man beside him and smiled.

"Anyways, don't worry. He's yours. I have mine before you even know me." Marco's jaw dropped. He very well knew who she was talking about. His face started to heat up. He looked away from the smiling kid beside him.

 _Damn, am I too obvious to begin with?_

 **short update haha... anyways, finally I'm starting to continue this book!!! and it's all thanks to your unending supports!! thank you guys!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"What?!" Marco immediately covered his lovers mouth. Even though they are in the kid's room, someone might heard the kid and barge in.

"Quite down Ace!" The three of them are whispering to communicate to be safe from eavesdroppers. Ace tear his mouth from Marco's hand and faced Kai. He brought his hands on her shoulders.

"You can speak all along?! Since when?!" Kai chuckled as she started to remember the same question that Marco asked a while ago.

"Since forever." Ace slowly released her shoulders and return in his sitting position. She is not joking that's for sure. And he is not that tired for hallucinations even though it's night. She brought her hand on her hat and removing it for Ace to see her eye. Ace gasped in surprised as she looked into his eyes. She chuckled and started to explain what happened to her eyes. After she's done talking, there was silence. Ace's jaw was slightly opened and Marco wanted to pushed his tongue in the kid's mouth. Because of the silence, Kai started to stretch her arms in the air and yawned.

"I think it's time for us to sleep." Marco said while patting her head. She nodded and rub her eyes. Marco faced Ace again and saw him already snoring. Take note, snoring while sitting on the floor. Marco chuckled and carried the kid in his arms. Bringing him down in the bed gently, he glanced at his shoulder to asked Kai where she would sleep. He saw the kid lying on the floor with her eyes shut. He chuckled again. He removed the her hat and placed it beside Ace's hat before carrying her and putting her beside Ace. Ace's bed was a little bit bigger than his. The three of them can obviously fit. He removed the kids shoes before pulling the sheets and covered the both of them. All the jealousy that he felt the past week was gone just by seeing the two kids sleeping like an angel. He started to yawn. He was about to leave when he felt someone pulled his hand. He turned around and saw Kai rubbing her eyes and rising from the bed.

"You can lie beside him if you want." Marco slightly smiled and messed her hair.

"Nah. It's ok yoi." He pulled his hand but she gripped it motioning him to stop. She shook her and pulled the man again.

"I insist." Marco sighed in defeated. He removed his sandals and lie on the bed. As Marco lie beside Ace, the kid's arms wrapped around him. He stroke the kid's hair as the room envelop the darkness. Kai put out the candle light before she lied on the bed. Good thing Ace's bed can hold the three of them. And so, they slept peacefully that night.

The three stirred in irritation as they hear whispering and mumbling sounds.

"Shh! You'll wake them up."

"What do you mean I'll wake them up?! You're the one who is shouting!"

"Come on let's take a picture!"

"Idiot do you want to die?!"

"I can't help it! They're so cute!"

Marco recognized the voices. He opened his eyes, rise up and faced them. He saw Thatch and Izou looking at them. Thatch awkwardly laughed while Izou nervously smiled. Marco glared the both of them as they slowly retreated outside the door. By the time they reached the doorway, they peeked again before shutting the door. Marco shook his head in annoyance and looked both of his side. The kids are truly adorable. He slowly get on his feet and fixed his sandals.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: There is a Censored scene ... anyways, I hope y'all still like it haha**

 **6**

"Drop the anchor!" Ace dropped the anchor into the sea. It's been a week since they've known that Kai can speak. That's the only thing they know. They don't know why she shut herself even with her own father. She didn't tell them anything about it. Well, they never asked in the first place anyways. Besides they are getting along with each other. The others also noticed this especially Thatch and Izou. One time Thatch consulted them. Of course, knowing Thatch he will not be serious.

 _" Huhu… Marco… I'm so jealous! Huhu… are you turning straight?" Marco kicked him in the stomach. Thatch groaned in pain as he clenched his aching stomach. Ace and Kai who was currently watching them, laughed in their sits._

Ace laughed while recalling that memory of them. Kai notice this and friendly punched Ace in the shoulder.

"Don't laughed alone idiot." Ace chuckled as he put a friendly arm around her shoulder. He removed her hat and started to messed her hair.

"The three of us should hang out more. How about on the next island?" He stopped messing her hair. She glared at him and put back her hat on her head. Lowering the hat to cover her eye, she shook her head as an answer.

"Why?" Ace wondered why. Doesn't she likes us any more? Or she's tired of him? Ouch! That hurts. She gently removed Ace's arm around her shoulder.

"I think the two of you should spent more time with each other." Ace was questioned at first but when he saw her wink, he realized what she meant. His face began to heat up. Marco who was currently looking for them, finally found them.

"They are already gone to the town. The two of you should go too." Marco noticed Ace's flushed face. He reached out and cupped the kid's face. Ace started to flushed even more.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kai chuckled and went closer to Marco. She tiptoed and whispered in his ear. As soon as Kai moved away from him, he blushed. Kai laughed and spread her wings. Before she take off, she looked at them and smiled.

"Tell me what happened. Later!" she then flew away from the ship and went to the town.

Night came and Kai decided to go back to the ship. Besides she's tired from buying stuffs for her and for the two guys for her old man. She flew and landed on the deck. There was a complete silence meaning the others will come back tomorrow morning. Anyways, she decided to pay a visit on Marco's room. She reached the commanders door and was about to knock when she heard fainted moans. Her eyes widened and placed her ear on the door.

 ***CENSORED SCENE hahaha***

"Haa… haa… Marco…" Ace moaned as Marco went faster. Marco was hitting his spot so hard making him produce pre cum. Marco started to stroke Ace's member and thrust faster. Both of them are close. The tingling feeling on their members brought more exciting to Marco. It's been really too long since they have this intimate relationship with each other. Better enjoyed it. They both reached their climax. Ace's member began to soften but Marco remained hard. He removed his member and climb up on Ace's face. Ace knew what he wanted to do. He wrapped his mouth on Marco's member and started to suck it very hard making Marco rock his hips. He gently gripped the kid's hair and started to thrust into the kid's mouth.

"I will never get enough of you Ace." Marco felt another tingling feeling. Ace felt it too and started to suck him very hard making the man groaned both in pain and pleasure.

Kai removed her ear on the door. Her face is surely red as a tomato right now. She grinned and shook her head as she walked away from the commanders door and went into her room.

 _They seriously did it? Although maybe that's they thought when I told them that they need a quality time with each other. Besides, how do they even do it? I'm starting to get curious._

Reaching her room, she opened the door, dropped the goodies and lie on her bed. She'll give the goodies tomorrow and teased the two of them. With all the stuffs that she is thinking, she fell asleep without knowing it later on.

 **it's been so looooonnngg since I updated!!! and I'm so sorry for that guys!! so this only a short update coz I'm starting to get busy each day.. anyways, thank you _Arvas13 and Midnight1993_ for adding this story in your favorite and followed story list ... see you in the next chapter!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you very much for your unending supports for this story! Shout out to Lyisle Lualdi for adding this story in your favorite list!**

 **7**

Kai was busy eating her branch or breakfast and lunch when Izou sat beside her and put a friendly arm around her shoulder. Laying the bread on the table, she didn't notice that Thatch also sat beside her smiling and grinning. Thatch placed his elbow on the table. Kai slightly jumped when she felt a hand around her waist. Lowering her hat, she sat there with an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So… You woke up a little bit late. What happened?" Sucking her saliva, she started to do a sign language.

'I got tired from buying stuffs' Thatch nodded and removed her elbow off the table to cupped her face. That's when she involuntary jerked her head away from his hand. She was confused at the same time nervous. But they are brothers right? And he's not straight. Izou is his lover. But still! It's awkward. Thatch chuckled at her reaction but his smile disappeared when Izou punched him straight to the face. As a result, he fell off the chair. She sighed in relief and continued to eat. She really wished that Marco and Ace are here. And because the goddess of wishes are on her side, the two came and sat on beside her where Thatch was occupying a while ago. She looked at their eyes and one things for sure, they didn't sleep that much. Did they did it overnight? Maybe.

Ace and Marco are both have droopy eyes. Besides who will not have one if you are up overnight doing that. Yes, they overdid it. It was Marco's fault in the first place. He can't get enough with Ace. They are actually still awake till morning and even in the morning they did it. Only twice though cause no more energy left.

Thatch got up on his feet and went to put his arms on both shoulders of Marco and Ace. He is smirking wanting Marco to punch him in the face and throw him overboard.

"What's with the three of you? You woke up really early." Marco rolled his eyes with the sarcasm of Thatch.

"None of your business." Thatch just laughed at his friend's answer. Ace didn't know why he blushed but he immediately drank the water in front of him which is the water of Kai in the first place.

"Stop it Thatch." Thatch pouted and removed his arms on his friend's shoulders. Izou coughed getting the attention of the three.

"Now that the three of you are here, Pops wants to talk to you. Kinda important." Kai and Ace just nodded without saying a word while Marco was a little but confused. Not because he was been called, it is because he was been called along with the three. Pops might be sending them on a mission. But he is the First Division Commander! He can't just leave the ship and got out on a mission. But he had no choice anyways. It's Pops.

"Pops, you called us?" Whitebeard smiled as he looked at his two son and daughter. Ace was resting his arm on Kai's shoulder while his other arm on Marco's shoulder. He was wearing a cheeky smile while the other two slightly smiled.

"Yes my sons. The three of you will go out on a mission. In fact it's not that hard. You'll just go and retrieve an island from the pirates." Ace and Kai rejoice while Marco looked uneasy. Retrieving an island? Does anyone still remember what happened to Ace when he retrieve an island from the Marines? Whitebeard noticed this action of Marco.

"My son, you don't have to worry. That's the reason why I'm sending the three of you just in case." Marco brought his hand on his hair and brushed it.

"Pops, I'm your First Division Commander." Whitebeard chuckled at his son. Doesn't mean that he is the First Division doesn't mean he can't really go out of the ship and do some work. It's been so long since he had gone in a job. He always deny it. Same reason. Ace and Kai disappeared from their sight without them noticing it.

"Marco my son, it doesn't mean you are the first you can no longer go to jobs and make your name known around the world." Marco was about to speak when Whitebeard out an arm around him.

"Gurarara! You don't want the kids to be taking this mission without an adult supervision." Both of them laughed as Whitebeard released him from his hug.

"Bye Pops! Bye everyone!" Ace waved his hand at Pops and the others.

"Yeah! Take care! Don't come home dying again!" Ace just laughed at Thatch .

"I won't! This time just a coffin!" The three of them laughed as Thatch started to freaked out and trying to jump overboard to retrieve them back.

 **the fact that when I first started this story I thought no one will be interested in it coz there's another character that doesn't even exist in the first place. anyways, my school days is near so I might post once in a while .. see ya in the next chap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Ace speed up the boat by sending his fire in the back side of the boat. Because of the force, Kai who was currently sleeping on a sitting position suddenly woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the boat is picking up some speed.

"Oh! Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Ace asked with a worried tone. Kai gave him a smile and shook her head.

"Not really." She responded while stretching her limbs.

"By the way, how many hours before we get to the island Marco?" She added. Marco who was beginning to fall asleep suddenly woke up when she asked him. He shook his head to remove the sleepiness and looked at the eternal pose.

"Midnight." Ace and Kai groaned in irritation.

"Damn. Why does that island needs to be that far?" Kai complained. Ace shrugged his shoulders. Kai suddenly remembered something that she wanted to ask from the beginning when she first met Ace.

"Hey Ace. What's with your tattoo on your arm?" Marco glanced into the arm of Ace. Now that she mentioned it, he never did asked what's the meaning of his tattoo. He might noticed it, but forgot it the next minute.

"Oh this?" Ace caressed his arm that has a tattoo in it. "I got it tattooed as a tribute to my deceased brother." Kai and Marco didn't expected that answer. Kai was suddenly feeling guilty on asking and apologize.

"Sorry I asked." Ace shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing. Besides I still have my younger brother Luffy in the sea." Kai nodded as a response to his statement. A minute of silence before Kai analyze what Ace just said.

"Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy?" Ace looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Of course she knew him. They met in her own home town. They are actually just passing by to resupply. Their first meeting was not that good because he picked a fight with one of her friends. That's when she knew that her friends met him before. But after a little talk, she begins to understand the situation and of course apologize for attacking him.

"Something like that. Met him once in my hometown." Ace was about to asked more when Marco stood up making the boat move a little bit. All the time, he was not talking because he felt a little ashamed. Ashamed because Ace was his lover and yet he'd know nothing about his past.

Night came and they were currently eating the food that they've pack before they set sail. They've been talking about the lovers history. It's Kai's fault that they are in that topic because she asked the two how they became lovers. Throughout the conversation, Kai was laughing because the way they narrated it is somewhat confusing but at the same time very funny.

"So that's how we became together." Kai smiled and gently clapped her hands.

"That's a cute story!" Ace blushed at the compliment. They did tell her how the relationship move forward but minus the intimate ones. It's kinda awkward if you will tell a girl that you did it. Speaking of relationship, Marco remembered something that Kai told him when they first had a proper conversation with each other.

"How about you? I still remember you told me you have one." Kai was currently drinking her water from the flask when he asked. She closed the flask and wipe her mouth before putting it back in her bag.

"You have one?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ace pouted his lips making the two smiled.

"Yeah I have one but can't give out much details anyways." Ace complained.

"Come on! We shared ours! Share yours! Oh, and tell us more about yourself!" Kai laughed and out her hands up.

"Haha! Alright, alright..." and so Kai spent the remaining hours talking about her life and her lover.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 _Kai's Life_

Before I met my lover, I was acting like a guardian in the island I lived on. I started protecting this island of mine when my mother died. Ever since I can remember I know who I really am. Scratch that. I know what I am. And I don't like it. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother so much but thinking that I can't live a normal life because of it makes me sad. So I sailed when I reached 15 hoping to find something to remove my other side. I sailed into the Grand Line. Knowing that I might get killed on what I'm doing, I settled on a inhabited island. There I fought a giant. I beat the giant of course. I'm half devil anyways. We became friends after that. That's when he told me about the Angel Fruit. It is very rare and no one in the world had ever used it or even seen it. It only appears every two years in an island not far from where I made a new friend. I didn't buy it at first but it's worth to try. Besides, I'm in the sea. It's not impossible for something like that to exists.

I reached the island full of wounds in my body. I got into a fight with the Sea Kings and some pirates sailing in the Grand Line. By the time I land on the shore, I looked around and when it's clear, I started to clean my wounds. Some of it are gun shots, slices, and teeth marks. It was a painful process that's what I can tell you. I rested there for the night.

I woke up because of a bright light and rumbling sounds. Wondering what is going on, I got up and saw the bright light focused on the tip of the mountain. I know what is it so I grabbed my supplies head towards the mountain as fast as I can. The path through the tip of the mountain is really dangerous. It is also full of wild animals. Good thing there's a tiger that I easily tamed by treating it like a kitty. Although its teeth sank on my arm during the process. I hopped on its back and we went easily into the tip of the mountain.

Upon reaching the mountain tip, the bright light disappeared and I saw a white fruit floating in the air. I jumped off the tiger's back and head towards the fruit. The Angel Fruit is true although it is still considered a Devil Fruit. I brought it into my mouth and took a bite. At first it was alright but when I swallowed it, it taste horrible. After that everything went blank.

I just found myself lying on the ground with the tiger around me. The sun was terribly hurting my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands and stood up to find a shade. That's when I realized something. My right eye cannot see clearly when there is light but when I went into the shade, my vision became strong. Because of panic, I didn't realized my wings pop out. It took me a while to process everything on my mind.

I went back into the shore. Good thing my hat shields my eyes from the sun. I sailed and went home.

When I got back, my mother was worried. She became more worried when she saw my body filled with bruises and open wounds. She immediately applied some medication on my injuries. Forgot to mention, my mother is a devil's doctor. Her method of applying medication is different. But it is more effective. She also noticed my eyes. She asked me what happened and told her I found an Angle Fruit and it gave me a pair of wings. I saw her lips form a weak smile and handed me a mirror. That's when I saw my face clearly. My right is white. Somewhat blind. And the other one is black and light golden iris.

Because of fear of being rejected, I made an eye patch and hid my left eye. Mother also made a medicine for my right eye to not ache in the sun. Well it worked. I can see like a normal person at day but more clearly in the night. That's the last thing my mother gave me before she died.

Mother hid me in a closet when someone barge in our house. I watched as I saw her beat and sliced the bad guys. Judging from their looks, they are pirates. I thought everything is going well, until a man with a sword, cut my mother's stomach. That's when I realized why. The man's sword is cursed. When it's cursed, devil's fear it. Mother lied on the ground lifeless. I opened the closet and jumped into the man. I used my hand to stabbed him in the heart. He fell down on the floor. That time I felt nothing. I felt nothing.

The next morning, my Father came to visit me. He found me kneeling and holding my mother's dead body. That time I lose my consciousness. After that, I recovered with the help of my father. When a devil dies, his or her body will turned into ashes along with those he or she slayed. So I gathered every ash of the ones who died. Along with the cursed sword, I forged it into a new weapon. A cursed weapon. That's when I realized that there's a reason why my mother died. If she didn't, I will not be able to master my powers and protect my hometown from pirates.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Sorry to hear about what happened to your mother." Kai just shook her head and smiled at Marco.

"Nah. Gotten used to it. Would you like to hear more?" Ace rejoiced as Marco smiled at them.

A few years later since I started to protect my hometown, a few villagers called me. They said they found five unconscious passengers in a boat. I flew in the shore and found what they are talking about. Five unconscious and bleeding passengers are lying on the boat. Must've been in a shipwreck. I landed and checked their pulse and they are barely breathing. I ordered the villagers to get them in the hospital for them to be treated.

After a week, one of the villagers called me saying that one of them woke up. I flew there and saw a man with a wavy hair being checked by a couple of nurses. One of the nurses saw me.

"Guardian… one of them are awake." I nodded at them as a response and motioned them to leave. When the whole ward is no longer occupied by nurses, I walked towards the patient. I sat on the feet side of the bed and adjusted my hat covering my eye. I wasn't looking at him actually. My whole body face the other direction. I can still see him in my peripheral vision.

"You are in my hometown if that's what you're asking." In my peripheral vision he is somewhat startled that I said something.

"What's your name?" I added. It took a moment before he answered my question.

"Why would I tell you my name?" I coughed. What a disrespectful manner. But I just shrugged it off.

"So Mr. Why would I tell you my name, you must have been in a fight. Your wounds are undefinable. You might be killed if my villagers haven't found you." He looked from his side to side and when he saw his friends are there his tense shoulders slightly relaxed.

"Oh come on Kai! Tell us more." Kai just laughed at Ace and shook her head.

"We are already here. Right Marco?" Marco smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're here." They reached the mountain without even noticing it because of getting caught up with Kai's life story. They landed on the shore. They looked around and saw a village. Not exactly empty because the people living here is obviously asleep because it's midnight. They walked into the village, found an opened inn and settled there.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Ace woke up with a nice smell of fresh baked bread beside him. Kai placed the basket full of bread on the desk drawer near the bed. Marco woke up when he felt the bed slightly move.

"Good morning guys. I got some bread and milk for us to start our morning." Kai gave the mugs to Ace and Marco who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Kai." Kai nodded as she smiled and gave them some bread.

While eating, they started to discuss what will be the plan.

"I don't think it's a good idea to split." Kai drank from the mug and ate the last piece of bread on her hand.

"Why not?" Ace wondered. Isn't it easy for them to gather information if they split up? Besides, they are strong. Their team is composed of first and second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and the daughter of the King of the Pirates. What could possibly go wrong?

"While I took a quick run on the bakery, the baker was scared of my presence. He immediately gave that basket and beg me not to destroy his shop."

 _" Please don't destroy my shop! I'll give you anything!" That time I knew there was something wrong. I shook my head._ _"No sir. I'm not here to destroy your shop." The baker slightly relaxed as he handed me the basket of bread. I asked again._ _"What's wrong? Why are you so afraid?" the baker looked at me and around his shop like he was looking for other customers. Or should I say suspicious people._ _"Pirates. Pirates, traveler. I advice you to leave this town as soon as you can before he finds you!" The baker started to panicked. I slowly dropped the basket on the table and placed my hands on his shoulders. He was shivering with fear._ _"It's alright. Please… tell me what happened." He was still shivering and startling with every word._ _"They came… a week ago… with black smoke... terrorized us… the man…" He quickly placed his hands on his head._ _"The man?" There was silence. The only thing you hear was his teeth clashing together. Moments passed before he looked at me in the eye._ _"The man!" he screamed in fear surprising me in the process. "The man with black smoke of death!"_

"As soon as I heard the black smoke of death, I knew who he is talking about." Kai gazed into their eyes vice versa. Ace tensed as Marco clenched his fists.

"Blackbeard. The man with the power of darkness. A traitor in the family." Kai ended her statement as she drank the milk left on her mug.

"Blackbeard is here. We need to tell Pops about it." Marco said and stood up. Ace slammed his fist into wooden wall shaking the whole room with the noise.

"No." The two didn't bother to asked why especially Marco. He knew the kid's anger towards Blackbeard. But it's Blackbeard that they're talking about. It's best to have some back up.

"Ace we all know your anger but Blackbeard is not the only man here on this island. He has a crew Ace. A dangerous crew that kill mercilessly." Ace gritted his teeth and shook his head. Kai scoffed. She got up on the ground and went outside.

 **I was finally be able to update this story. sorry if it's a short update.. hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"What?" Thatch along with Izou stopped doing their chores for the meantime when Jozu told them that they are going to set sail.

"Pops orders." Izou's heart begins to pump very fast. He felt something's wrong. The three of them ordered the others to prepare to set sail as they lift the anchor.

"Pops, what with the sudden sail?" Thatch asked as he stood beside Whitebeard.

"Something's wrong."

As they set sail, they were approached by a black sky and fog. The crew along with Whitebeard draw their weapons. Drawing closer to the fog, they can't see anything at all. The ship sailed straight ahead and got stuck in a shallow water. Even so, they are still blind because of the black fog. Whitebeard stood and seeing his staff directly on the fog. The fog was cut and slowly disappear. There they were surprised.

They saw a devastated island. It looks like it was hit by a tsunami. The village was nowhere to be found. The only thing you can see are debris scattered around the island. One of the crew shouted.

"Pops! I see Ace and Marco!" The crew along with Whitebeard run towards the front of the ship. There, they saw Marco with his wrists tied in the dock's posts facing them. His lower body is submerge in the sea. The water around him is color red. As brutal as it is, the condition of Ace is worst. It made Whitebeard gripped his staff with anger. Above Marco was a bloody Ace lying on his stomach with his wrists tied on the posts of the dock. His hat is floating on the sea of red. What pierce on the old man's heart, is the burnt symbol on Ace's back. His Jolly Roger was no longer there. It was forcefully and painful replaced by three skulls with two swords.

The crew are mad. Mad as they were, they jumped overboard to get Ace and Marco out of there. Whitebeard's heart pounded even more. He looked around hoping. His heart sank when he didn't have any sight. He slammed his staff on the floor drawing the crews attention.

"My daughter! Find my daughter!" He jumped into the overboard and went towards the dock. Half of the crew searched for Kai and half of it tried to release the bound of their commanders. Whitebeard reached the dock. They were not tied by an ordinary rope, but a sea stone. Devil Fruit eaters weakness. He swing his staff breaking the all of their cuffs. The crew caught them and checked their pulse. They are barely breathing. They placed them on the beach and there the doctors took care of them. Whitebeard stood and looked around hoping that his daughter will appear.

"Pops! Ace is awake!" Ace coughed some blood and breath heavily. Whitebeard thrust his weapon on the sand and kneeled beside Ace. He slowly picked up the kid's upper body. Ace groaned in pain as his whole body started to ache rapidly. He took a deep breath and looked into his father's eyes.

"Kai… Y-you n-need t-to save her!" Ace can't breath right. His broken ribs somehow managed to pierce on his lungs.

"We're trying to find her my son don't wo-"

"They drown her!" Everyone who was there was caught off guard.

"T-they t-thrown her in t-the s-ea! S-av-e" Ace once again lose his consciousness. As soon as he lose it, Thatch along with Izou to run towards the deep part of the shallow water and dive. The crew followed their lead and dive underwater. Thatch rose and took a deep breath before diving again. As he swam deeper, he then saw a black hat with silver feathers that is floating. He swam deeper and there he saw the kid. The kid's feet were tied in a heavy rock. He draw his sword and cut the rope holding her down. He grabbed her body and swam to the surface. They've reached the surface and Izou saw Thatch with the kid in his arm. He help Thatch carry the kid into the shore. One of the doctors went to her. Whitebeard slowly put Ace down in the sand and went to see his daughter. As soon as he saw her, his heart broke. The kid's skin was white as snow suggesting that she was submerge in the sea water for a long time. He caressed the kid's face with his thumb. The coldness of the kid's body seep through his skin. After a while, The doctor shook and lowered his head. That is the hardest truth that they need to accept. Whitebeard felt his eyes heat up as he carried his daughter and slowly rock her in his arms. He kissed the kid's forehead and his tears fell across his cheeks.

He lost his daughter without even hearing her sweet voice once more before she breathe her last breath


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"Ace yoi… you can't stay there forever. Please come out for once." Marco is sitting outside Ace's door. It's been a week since Kai died and it's also been a week since Ace started to lock himself in his room. They haven't buried her yet. Her body was placed in a fully sealed casket for her to be preserve. This is the day that they were suppose to bury her.

"Ace." Marco called again. "This is her last day. At least let her see you for once." No one answered back. Marco sighed in defeat. He stood up and started to walked away when he heard the creaking sound of Ace's room. Ace emerge from the dark room.As expected, he is pale. Paler than usual. His eyes are blood shot red and his lips are almost white as snow. He walked towards Marco and wrapped his arms around the old man. Marco gave back the hug but as soon as his hands touched the kid's back, the kid frantically tear his self from the old man. Marco was shocked but then realized why. He clenched his fist as Ace started to shiver uncontrollably. He knew why Ace is acting like that. He very well knew why. Because he's there. He's there all along but then cannot do anything. The scene flashed into his eyes.

 _"We have an agreement Blackbeard! You told me you will let them go!" Kai was struck in the left side of her cheek. She snarled at Burgess and continue to struggle free from the sea stone cuffs._ _"Well, you didn't told me when and how Jiyahahaha!" Blackbeard grinned as he began to drag Ace by his hair. Marco tried to wriggle the chains on his hands. Ace forced to lay down by his stomach in front of Marco._ _"Hey. Is the mark ready?" The three felt their heart started to beat faster and faster as they smell a burning iron. The Blackbeard pirates began to laughed as they gave the iron to their Captain. Without any blink, Blackbeard shove the iron on Ace's back. Marco's eyes widened and his fists began to clenched._ _"Blackbeard!" Marco violently tried to escaped but was then held down by Blackbeard's first mate._ _Ace screamed in pain as he tried to wriggle the iron. Finally, Blackbeard removed the iron from the kid's back. He started to laughed wickedly as he once again grab the kid's hair and lift him up. Kai and Marco got a clear view on what mark was put in Ace's back._ _"Welcome to the crew Commander Ace! Jiyayahahaha!" Blackbeard forcefully put his mark on the kid's back replacing Whitebeard's mark. Kai and Marco become furious._ _"Damn you!" Kai managed to escape from Burgess's hold and kicked Blackbeard. Because of the impact, Blackbeard lose his balance and dropped Ace in the sand. She then threw the chains into the one who is currently pinning Marco and throw the unfaithful man to who knows where._ _Marco got up and went beside Ace. The kid was barely conscious and any moment he will lose it. Suddenly, Kai fell into the ground breathing heavily. Blackbeard once again used his powers to weaken his opponents._ _"Damn this bitch! Grab her and this fucking bird!" The two were pulled by their chains and Ace was pulled by his hair._ _They've reached the dock and there the Blackbeard pirates chained both Marco and Ace in the pole. Across chained lying on his stomach while Marco has his lower body submerge in the sea. Marco tried to maintain his conscious but slowly his vision started to get blurry. He called the kid's name._ _"A-ace…" the kid heard him and groaned. They didn't notice that the Blackbeard pirates are already on their boat along with Kai. They are not far yet but they are already in deep waters when Blackbeard shouted._ _"Commanders! I hope you have say your final goodbyes to your beloved sister! Jiyahahaha!" Ace and Marco glared at Blackbeard. But then, it happened. The one thing that they don't want to happen. Blackbeard pushed Kai along with a rock tied on her feet into the sea._

Marco removed his top and covered the kid's back. The kid pulled it closer to his body as Marco put his arm on Ace's shoulders. They slowly walked towards the deck.

The whole crew were there especially Whitebeard. In the middle of the deck laid the casket of Kai. Whitebeard stood up and walked towards Ace. Ace pulled Marco'stop closer to his body. He is clearly ashamed on what happened to him. His Pops mark is gone and was replaced by a disgraceful pirate. Whitebeard knew what his son is feeling right now. He knew that his son felt that he is a disgrace to the family. But he is not. He wrapped his arm on the kid and gave him a tight hug. Ace didn't expect the hug. He expected that he will be thrown away from the ship. Whitebeard softly spoke.

"Thank you Ace… for taking care of her… don't blame yourself…" he glanced at Marco who is looking at them with a teary eye. "It's no one's fault… what done is done my sons. All we have to do is make her soul rest in peace…" With one final squeeze he let the kid go. Marco looked away. He cannot deny it but he too, feels that it's his fault. He should have flown and carry them away from Blackbeard.

Ace wipe his eyes. All this time his been trying to fight back his tears. But with Whitebeard's words he felt comfort. He then remembered what happened to his back. Clutching the cloth, he looked at his Pops.

"T-hey… m-marked … me…" Ace almost said it like a whisper as the cloth slowly slides down. The whole crew now saw his burned back. There is no trace of Whitebeard's mark. All they can see now is Blackbeard's mark. The crew felt furious. Some began to say that they will make Blackbeard pay for his crimes. They are all angry. Knowing what Blackbeard did to their brother, they all wanted his head. They fell into silence when Whitebeard slammed his staff on the floor. With no more sound to be heard, Whitebeard looked at Marco.

"Can't it be healed with the help of your flames my son?" Marco looked down and slowly shook his head.

"I tried Pops, but I guess it's my limits." Marco felt useless. Useless for not being able to save Kai and healed the grave wound of Ace.

They've reached the island where they are going to bury Kai. As the crew dig the ground, Ace stood beside her coffin with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Kai. If… if only I've listen to you… You would still be here with us." Marco placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, motioning that it's time for her to go.

The clouds began to darken before they started to leave one by one. Ace and Marco stayed behind for a while. They are both staring at the grave.

 _'Kai Newgate'_


End file.
